1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of wireless communications, and more particularly, to a mobile device, a storage medium, and a method for automatically connecting the mobile device to a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Sleep mode refers to a low power mode for mobile devices (e.g. mobile phones). When a mobile device enters the sleep mode, all unnecessary hardware and firmware of the mobile device are turned off to save power. Usually, the mobile device in the sleep mode maintains a connection with a server in order to receive requests from the server, such as phone call requests and short message service requests. However, if the mobile device in the sleep mode disconnects from the server, a user of the mobile device has to wake the mobile device manually and reconnect the mobile device to the server. It is inconvenient for the user to be always renewing a connection between the mobile device and the server.